The House Unity Development Project
by katie4dragons
Summary: The 5th years at Hogwarts are fighting to much! The teachers have come up with a great idea to help them get along... Well, things are about to get very intresting! Full of humor and piontless fun! Poll is now up, so you can vote for your favorite team!
1. An Emergency Meeting

**AN: This is just a story I'm doing for the amusement of myself… and possibly you. The chapters will be short, but I will attempt update often. Feel free to push the button at the bottom of the page. It is there for a reason you know. **

**I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else, but I do own Myrisa Hutchinson and Abbie Yates (Yes, I know, David Yates! Oh the humor!)**

**-Katie4dragons**

**The House Unity Development Project **

**Chapter 1 – An Emergency Meeting**

There had been some problems recently at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. An outbreak of violent outbursts had spread among the fifth year students. Most of the victims of these nasty conflicts had been forced to visit Madam Pomfrey. Totaled all together, the victims made up about half of the fifth year, and that was only in the last few weeks! Tempers were high, and house rivalry was at the worst it had been in years. Finally, after a Hufflepuff girl was turned into a Pancake Tortoise by a Ravenclaw boy, Headmaster Dumbledore concluded that is was past time to call an emergency meeting of the house heads.

"As all of you surely must have noticed, there have been many violent incidents in the halls between the different houses." Professor Dumbledore calmly stated to the four heads of the houses. "Some are more to blame then others" he said, sneaking a glance in Professor Snape's direction. "But blame is not what this meeting is about!" he laughed, "Does anyone have a suggestion to help promote house unity and love?"

"Love, Headmaster?" questioned Professor McGonagall wearily.

"Of course Minerva! Love! One of the greatest emotions man is capable of!" Professor Dumbledore beamed, getting misty eyed.

"Well, have any of your brilliant minds come up with an equally brilliant idea yet? This is of upmost importance!"

Meekly, Professor Sprout put her hand in the air.

"I think I have a good suggestion Headmaster…"

Professor Dumbledore listened closely as Professor Sprout laid out her plan. Then, after a unanimous vote, it was decided. They would put their plan into action as soon as humanly possible.

**-In Gryffindor Tower**

"All fifth year students are to report to the Great Hall immediately!" Professor McGonagall's voice rang out.

"Hermione did they tell the prefects about this while I was asleep?"

"No Ronald, I actually have no clue what this could be about. Harry?"

"I don't know anything. We better get going."

**-In Ravenclaw Tower**

"Fifth year students, there is to be a meeting in the Great Hall. Arrive as soon as you can." squeaked Professor Flitwick.

Luna Lovegood dreamily whispered to herself as she watched the fifth years meander towards the stairs, "It must be a massive outbreak of Nargels."

**-In the Hufflepuff Dorms, near the kitchens**

"Would all the fifth year students please make their way to the Great Hall at this time? Thank you!" Professor Sprout's voice sang down cheerily.

"Ernie! Justin!" whispered an excited third year boy, "Do you think this is about Hannah? Maybe they know how to turn her back!"

"I doubt it. I don't think they would call a meeting for that." Replied Ernie.

**-In the Slytherin Dungeons**

"Fifth year students… go to the Great Hall. Now. No questions." Professor Snape drawled out.

"Crabbe, are you going?"

"No Goyle. You?"

"No."

"Good."

**To be continued…**


	2. Breaking the Bad News

**AN: Hello and welcome back! About the Draco Malfoy joke, I'm sorry, but I just couldn't resist! Now on with the story!**

**-Katie4dragons**

**The House Unity Development Project**

**Chapter 2 – Breaking the Bad News**

All the 5th year students, with the exception of Crabbe and Goyle, were gathered in the Great Hall, sitting at their respectful tables of course! Everything was relatively normal. Everyone was glaring at the Slytherins, and in return the Slytherins were glaring at the Gryffindors. As Professor Dumbledore stood up, all the evil muttering and offensive insults instantly stopped.

"Good afternoon 5th years! How great to see you all gathered here together! I hope you are all doing well in your classes and studying hard!"

Everyone in Gryffindor glanced at Hermione Granger, then immediately returned their attention to Professor Dumbledore.

"Is that the reason for this meeting?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"But that's not the reason for this meeting!" cried out Professor Dumbledore. "I've called this meeting to tell you all about a wonderful new event that every single one of you will soon be participating in!"

"I wonder what it could be?" pondered Hermione.

"This event was thought up by fellow staff members and me. It will be called The House Unity Development Project!"

There were low, concerned murmurs from the crowd.

"We will start off by splitting you into your groups! Each group will have one, and only one, member from each of the four houses!"

"What? This is an outrage! A scandal!" complained Draco Malfoy "My father will hear about this!"

"After we call your name and group number, please go sit with your group at the table with the same number! All eight of the tables are located at the back of the Great Hall!"

Instantly all of the 32 student heads in the room turned to look. It was almost as if the were all attached to one being, with everyone's hair flying in the same direction. Then almost as if it had never happened every student's head turned back to look at Professor Dumbledore.

"Once you are all gathered together with your new group, please introduce yourself and be prepared to play the game we have set up for you on your table. This should be exciting!" Professor Dumbledore paused and turned to look at Professor Sprout.

"Now! Professor Sprout! Would you please do the honors?"

Nodding her head, Professor Sprout meekly stood up and walked up next to Professor Dumbledore. Slowly she began to call out the group numbers and names.

**To be continued…**


	3. You've got to be Joking!

**A/N: Hello! Welcome back! It unknown what house Lil Moon and Sally-Anne Perks were in so I made them both Huffelpuffs. Also my character Abbie Yates is in Slytherin and Myrisa Hutchinson is a Ravenclaw. Thank you very much and on with the story! Read and review!**

**-Katie4dragons**

**The House Unity Development Project**

**Chapter 3 – You've got to be Joking!**

"Team 1, Blaise Zabini, Lavender Brown, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Hannah Abbott, who is miraculously no longer a turtle! Please go sit together at table 1! Next, Team 2, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Lisa Turpin, and Justin Finch-Fletchley!"

Hermione and Draco glared daggers at each other as the stood up and walked to their table.

"Team 3, Theodore Nott, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, and Ernie Macmillan! Team 4, Abbie Yates, Harry Potter, Terry Boot, and Zacharias Smith! Team 5, Pansy Parkinson, Ronald Weasley, Anthony Goldstein, and Susan Bones!"

On the way to his table, Ron tripped over his shoelace and fell flat on his face. After Madam Pomfrey checked to make sure there were no lasting damages, Professor Sprout continued read the list.

"Team 6, Millicent Bulstrode, Neville Longbottom, Michael Corner, and Lil Moon. Team 7, Vincent Crabbe, who isn't here for some reason, Seamus Finnigan, Myrisa Hutchinson, and Izzy Leanne. And finally, the last one! Team 8, Gregory Goyle, who also isn't here, Dean Thomas, Morag MacDougal, and Sally-Anne Perks! That's everyone!"

Once all the students had taken a seat at their group table, Professor Dumbledore stood back up.

"As I mentioned before, there is a game for you located in the middle of your table. Now if you could, please stop glaring at each other and attempt to have fun!"

Instantly every hand reached for the piece of paper in the center of their table at the same time. After much tugging, ripping, and exclaims of pain and cries of anger, the teams finally started to read the instructions for the game.

**- Team 1's Table**

Blaise Zabini groaned. He slumped over and banged his head against the table. His luck was unbelievable. He was stuck with three girls. Three stupid, annoying girls and they wouldn't shut up. It was all pointless gossip he didn't care to take part in. It seemed Professor Dumbledore had really messed up making this group, these girls already got along well enough. He reached forward to grab the game sheet and possibly distract the girls from their discussion of stupid. Reading the instructions, he sat up straight and gasped.

"What the heck?"

**- Team 2's Table**

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were sitting directly across from each other. It seemed to be like some sort of staring contest was going on. Lisa and Justin's eyes flicked back and forth, like watching a tennis match. Both were looking to see who would blink first. Hermione's arms were crossed so tight her blood circulation was about to stop. Draco had a scowl on his face that could possibly be stuck there permanently. Finally Justin decided there were more productive things they could be doing and gingerly picked the paper out of Hermione's fingers. He began to read.

"No way! He's got to be kidding!"

**- Team 3's Table**

Ernie hated his new group. He was stuck with Padma Patil, whose boyfriend was responsible for Hannah's transfiguration into a tortoise. What was even worse was the fact that Padma's twin sister, Parvati, was also in his group. He just knew they would be making evil plans against him. He couldn't even count on the only other boy in his group to be nice to him; for Theodore had made it quite clear he hated everyone here by sitting with his back to the table. Parvati was reading the paper with Padma and they were both giggling and doing that strange, girly eyebrow wiggle thing. This could not be a good sign.

**- Team 4's Table**

Terry and Abbie sat next to each other, smirking at the argument before them.

"I don't get why you think you're so great! What makes you think we want you to be the leader? I mean seriously! Who died and made you king?" yelled Zacharias.

"I'm not trying to be the leader for goodness sake! I was just reading the instructions to all of you!" responded Harry, trying, (but most certainly not succeeding) to keep his voice down.

"Why? Do you think we can't read it ourselves? We're not stupid you know!"

Abbie turned to Terry.

"This could take awhile. What do you think of this game?"

"I think its nuts. It could be fun if these two would get along."

"That's never going to happen!" laughed Abbie.

**- Team 5's Table**

Chirp chirp. Chirp chirp. Crickets.

**- Team 6's Table**

As Michael finished reading the instructions Lil poked Neville in the side.

"This should be fun! Don't you think so Neville?"

"Ummmm…sure..?"

**- Team 7's Table**

"Well hi everyone!" laughed Izzy. "We all seem to get along, so I don't think we'll have any problems!"

"Well don't forget about Crabbe!" replied Seamus.

"Oh well, you're right. We'll just have to deal with him. It's not like he does much without Malfoy around. So Myrisa, what's the paper say? What's this game about?"

"You're so not going to believe this!" giggled Myrisa. "This is going to be beyond awesome!"

**- Team 8's Table **

Team 8 had just finished reading the paper.

"Show of hands, who's actually excited?" joked Dean. No one moved. "Yeah, that's what I thought!" he laughed.

**To be continued…**


	4. The Game Plan

**AN: Well, welcome back! Usually I post every three days, but I guess I can post a day early because it's so short! This chapter is what was on the papers! Please read and review!**

**-Katie4dragons**

**The House Unity Development Project**

**Chapter 4 – The Game Plan**

** -The House Unity Development Project-**

**-Getting Started**

**1) **One member from each house is included in every group. This is to ensure equality in respect for every house, for the winning team will have a member from each.

**2)** For the rest of this program the people in your group will be your new 'house'. Everything you do from this point forward will be done with these people; eat, sleep, study, attend classes, and compete of course.

**3)** You will be set up in new rooms. Eight empty classrooms have been refurnished to house four students. They are all located in the same corridor. There will be a wall dividing the girls from the boys of one group, and as in your original bedrooms, the opposite gender will not be able to enter.

**4)** All of the 5th year students will be sharing the same two bathrooms, one for the girls and one for the boys. **You **are responsible to keep everything clean. This includes the hallway and the bedrooms. House elves are not permitted to visit this corridor.

**5)** You have all been made new schedules. You will find them in your new group's common room.

**-The Competition **

**1)** Your team will be competing against all seven others in a series of four tasks.

1. Hide and Seek

2. Cooking

3. Quest in Hogsmeade

4. Giant Squid

**2) **The team the scores the most points will be declared the winners. Points will be given out of five for the following four categories; teamwork, fairness, creativeness, ability to follow directions.

**Now, when you are dismissed follow Professor Snape to the corridor where all of your belongings have been moved. You can then unpack and make yourself at home. Good luck everyone!**

**Professor Dumbledore**

…

**To be continued…**

**AN: Seriously, review. I'll hold the next chapter hostage until I get one. I mean it. **

**:)**


	5. Moving Day!

**AN: Thank you Team Turnip for pulling through and reviewing! So here is the next chapter, as promised! Enjoy! **

**-Katie4dragons**

**The House Unity Development Project**

**Chapter 5 – Moving Day!**

The students obediently followed Professor Snape out of the Great Hall. After all, there is no other way to follow him. Quickly and quietly they followed him up, down, sideways and around until they reached the designated corridor. In the middle of the hall was a pile of luggage stacked so high the students wouldn't have been surprised if there was snow on the top trunk.

"Obviously your entire 5th year classes' luggage is here. Find yours, take it to your new room and unpack it. The rooms are clearly labeled by team number. If there are any problems I don't care and I don't want to here about them. Figure it out yourself. Have fun." Professor Snape ended on a sarcastic note.

Hermione instantly used Accio to summon her trunk. Everyone else quickly followed her lead. There were many screams of pain and cries of terror as large heavy objects flew through the air and around people's heads.

"Ah!"

"Look out!"

"Duck!"

"What are you trying to do? Kill me?"

Finally all the students had managed to find their own luggage. With the exception of a few bumps and bruises everyone seemed to be in good shape. The eight groups gathered in front of their new rooms, staring at the doors. At the exact same time they all opened and the student peered curiously inside. Slowly they walked in, dragging their trunks behind them.

The unused classrooms were newly laid out in a very homey way. There was a wall dividing the room in half. The front half was the common room. There was a fireplace in one corner with two cushy chairs facing it. On the other side of the room there were two wooden desks. Along the back wall, between the two doors to the bedrooms, was a small bookshelf next to a couch. In the middle of the hardwood floor there was a beautiful rug woven with all of the different house colors. The back half of the room was divided into two rooms. Each room had enough beds to house the amount of group members of that gender.

The students all walked into their rooms, awestruck. When they were told they would be moving into new rooms they hadn't expected them to look as good as this. Only the Slytherins were complaining about the warm, inviting colors and feeling of comfort the rooms had.

The girls and boys divided up and headed to their separate rooms. After everyone was set up all of the eight teams gathered in the hall. The same thought was going through everyone's head.

"Well, what now?"

**Meanwhile in the Slytherin Dungeons**

"Crabbe?"

"Yes Goyle?"

"I'm hungry."

**To be continued…**


	6. One Week Later

**AN: Hello, nice to see you again. I won't be posting any new chapters after this one for a short time because of Thanksgiving! Have a nice day and enjoy the chapter!**

**-Katie4dragons**

**The House Unity Development Project**

**Chapter 6 – One Week Later**

It had been exactly a week; seven days to be precise, since The House Unity Development Project had began. From the teachers' point of view it was going well, but when do teachers ever know what's really going on? If you said never, come on down and accept your prize! There were still many problems occurring among the students, and the situation doesn't look like its going to get better anytime soon!

**In Team 1's common room-**

Blaise Zabini was slowly going crazy. The endless girly gossip was driving him over the edge. Yesterday he caught himself talking to a spoon. They had been having a very interesting conversation about forks and their varying levels of piontyness, when he had suddenly realized that the spoon was failing to respond. Afterwards he had felt very foolish. If he had to deal with these girls much longer he would soon end up in the psycho ward at St. Mungo's.

**In Team 2's common room-**

Lisa and Justin were cowering under a desk. Hands over their heads, knees to their chests, shaking in fear, you know the drill. Currently every object that wasn't secured to the walls or floor was flying around the room in no understandable pattern. Somehow Professor Dumbledore must have seen this coming, for anything that could do permanent damage if used as a weapon was magically stuck in place. The reason the room was being trashed is very simple. Draco and Hermione were having a fight. We won't go into detail about what started it, but at this moment it was about house elves and their lack of rights.

**In Team 3's common room-**

Parvati Patil and Padma Patil were plotting something. They had been sitting together on the couch whispering and giggling to each other. Ernie was terrified for his life.

**In Team 4's common room-**

Zacharias Smith was felling murderous. He hadn't been able to sleep a wink since this whole stupid game started. This was all Harry Potter's fault. That boy talked in his sleep like he was holding a real conversation. The most resent, and most creepy for that matter, had gone something like this.

"Yes, I am the Harry Potter."

"No, I'm not a big fan of yours, but could you still sign my pet Dudley?"

"No, he's a pig. See his tail?"

"Pink umbrellas! Duh!"

Zacharias had absolutely no clue what this could possibly be about.

**In Team 5's common room-**

Ronald Weasley was screaming. From his view on to of the chair he was currently standing on, he could see the most terrifying thing in the world. A huge fat spider was sitting in the middle of the rug. From behind the couch he heard Pansy Parkinson laughing like a maniac. It was a rubber spider. Ron Weasley hated Slytherins.

**In Team 6's common room-**

Neville was stuck to the ceiling, or was it the floor? Who knows? Lil was standing, no, wait 'hanging' next to him.

"I'm so sorry Neville!"

"It's ok."

"I didn't know the spell would do this! I swear! I thought it would just redecorate the room; not flip it upside down!"

**In Team 7's common room-**

Izzy and Myrisa had a minor problem. At this moment there was a miniature Seamus walking around on the desk. It was only a minor accident. They would figure out how to make him return to his usual size. Eventually.

**In Team 8's common room-**

Sally-Anne was in hysterics. No one wants to walk in on Dean and Morag singing in high-pitched voices while standing on the couch. I was a scene she might never recover from.

**In the Slytherin Dungeons-**

"Crabbe?"

"Yes Goyle?"

"I haven't seen anyone from our year in a week. Should I be worried?"

"Nah. It's not important."

**To be continued…**


	7. Let the Games Begin!

**AN: I'm baaaaaaack! Did you miss me? That's right! I know you did! Now I know that gimarkley2013 suggested that I should use more dialogue when she reviewed, but I must admit the amount of dialogue in this story is actually the most I've every written. (For proof see my other [currently published at this time] fics. I'm serious, like, nobody talks!) Also a thank you to Team Turnip, my Thanksgiving was wonderfulish! So lovely people, remember to be awesome and review!**

**-Katie4dragons**

**The House Unity Development Project**

**Chapter 7 – Let the Games Begin!**

Professor Dumbledore's magically amplified voice rang throughout the 5th year dorms.

"Attention all lovely 5th year students! The first House Unity Development Project activity will begin soon. Please come to the Great Hall and gather with your group! I shall see you shortly!"

The 5th year students all stood up and abandoned whatever activity that they had been participating in such as; homework, Wizard's Chess, or staring/blinking contests. They all gathered together in the corridor and walked towards their certain doom.

When the 5th years reached the entrance to the Great Hall the doors opened without anyone touching them. All the students carefully stepped inside and seated themselves at a table with their group. After everyone was in a seat and done fidgeting, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Hello children! Are you ready for the first competition?"

This was met with heavy sighs, many shouts of "No!" and numerous murderous looks. Professor Dumbledore seemed not to notice.

"That's fantastic! I'll explain how this works before we begin! Now be sure to pay attention!"

Ron Weasley suddenly looked up.

"Wait! Could you repeat what you just said? I wasn't paying attention!"

Ignoring him, Professor Dumbledore carried on.

"Here is how you will play the first activity; Hide and Seek!"

He then launched into a very long, boring, detailed speech that only Hermione was paying any attention to.

"Alright! Let's get started!" Professor Dumbledore suddenly shrieked out, causing many heads to snap up. They quickly started wiping the drool off their faces. Hermione stared disapprovingly at the other students over her foot high stack of notes while they tried to clean the drool puddles off the tables. It was without success. Everyone looked around to see if anyone besides Hermione had listened. Seeing no one else with notes they all stared back at Hermione. It looked like anyone who wasn't in her group would have no clue what they should be doing. Professor Dumbledore began to call up the groups by number. The 5th years sure are in for an interesting surprise.

**To be continued…**


	8. Roped Together

**AN: Thank you very much Team Turnip! But I must confess, when you said you couldn't wait for part eight, the first thought to cross my mind was 'Oh crap! What's going to happen in part 8?' I must have been one of the kids drooling while Dumbledore was talking, because I had no clue how the game would work. Thankfully I managed to come up with a pretty good idea if I do say so myself! So please, enjoy the chapter, then review!**

**-Katie4dragons**

**The House Unity Development Project**

**Chapter 8 – Roped Together **

"Group 1, please come forward!" called out Professor Dumbledore.

Slowly Blaise Zabini stood up and followed the three chattering girls up the front of the Great Hall.

"After I call your group number please make your way to a room located behind the head table, where Professor McGonagall will be waiting for you!"

As soon as the groups entered the room, Professor McGonagall grabbed the wrists of the four or three students and placed all of their hands on a rope. Then, before they could object, she used a spell so that they wouldn't be able to take their hands off until the end of the game. The children were horrified.

**Team 1-**

"Dear God! No!" cried Blaise.

The girls broke into peals of high-pitched laughter. Clutching their sides, they dropped to the floor, dragging Blaise along with them.

"No! Professor McGonagall! Help me!"

**Team 2-**

"I refuse. I absolutely refuse to participate in this stupid activity."

"You think any of us want to be attached to you! The feeling of hate is mutual here Malfoy!" shrieked Hermione, sparked flying out of her wand. "You had better suck it up and participate!"

Lisa and Justin just stared.

**Team 3-**

Ernie was in shock. The strangest thing had just happened to him, and it had nothing to do with this 'game'. Theodore had just spoken. I had only been twelve words, nearly inaudible, but at least now we know the boy is actually capable of human speech!

"This is worse than a Care of Magical Creatures class with Gryffindors."

**Team 4-**

Harry Potter and Zacharias Smith were both spread-eagle on the floor, completely unconscious. In the heat of an argument both had attempted to stun each other at the same time. Terry and Abby stared down at the two of them with disgust.

**Team 5-**

Pansy and Ronald were also having a fight. Both were on opposite ends of the rope, tugging it back and forth. Anthony and Susan jerked back and forth, trapped in the middle of the terrifying war.

**Team 6-**

Lil Moon smirked at Neville. "Oh boy. This sure is going to be something else."

Michael Corner shouted over Millicent Bulstrode's head, "You've got that right Moon!"

"We are so going to win this!" replied Lil. "Right, Millicent?"

Millicent snorted in response.

**Team 7-**

Seamus, Myrisa, and Izzy were excited. Seamus was giving a pep talk.

"Alright everyone! We may be one person down, but we are going to win this thing! He would have just weighed our team down, but without him we will succeed! Right team?"

"Right!"

**Team 8-**

Sally-Anne was, once again, hysterical.

"What if we don't win? Win, and win and win! We have to win! But what if we don't? What are we going to do? We've got to win! Win, win, win, win, and win! WIN!"

Dean and Morag were doing their best to ignore her.

**Meanwhile in the Slytherin Dungeons**

Crabbe and Goyle were slightly worried. They hadn't seen Draco in forever. They didn't know what to do with themselves.

"Goyle?"

"Yes Crabbe?"

"I'm going to go looking for Draco."

"Good luck."

**To be continued…**


	9. Hide and Seek isn't for Wimps

**AN: I know, I know. I posted a day later than usual! Please forgive me! It's almost the holidays and I'm swamped! (I may or may not also have watched some of my favorite anime episodes for the zillionth time.) Sooooo sorry! Anyway, thank you Team Turnip, your review made my day! Your ode to Goyle was hilarious! Also, I always have found it boring the way Harry is normally represented. We all know he's not perfect, yet most people seem to be under the delusion he is in Fanfiction. I love showing him slightly different than other people. As for your question zenbon zakura, the rope is probably magical, so they can't cut it apart even if they tried. So now, on with the story, and please remember to review!**

**-Katie4dragons**

**The House Unity Development Project**

**Chapter 9 – Hide and Seek isn't for Wimps**

Professor Dumbledore called all of the groups to the front of the Great Hall. As they all stood and glared at him, he quickly said the rules again. He knew that only Hermione had a clue about what they were doing.

"Remember students! Each group has a house elf hidden for them somewhere in the castle. You don't want to be the last group to find yours. Also, remember to watch out and keep your wits about you." said Professor Dumbledore, shaking a finger jokingly at the students. "The castle has some tricks up its sleeve to try and stop you! Good luck!"

And with that he and his fellow staff members pushed the reluctant children out into the dark corridor.

Faint candlelight flicked across the dark walls of the castle as the groups of students stumbled down the corridors. They had all split up and were now searching the dark castle for their hidden house elf.

**Team 1-**

Team 1 was currently on the 4th floor, specific location; unknown. Otherwise know as, completely lost. Blaise had been dragged all over the floor, literally. He had dropped from exhaustion, and instead of stopping to help him up, the girls had continued on. Blaise lay on his back, holding the rope with both hands, and enjoying the view of the ceiling. Suddenly a dark shape drifted out in front of the girls. It turned to look at them and howled. Screaming, they ran back they way they had come, dragging a battered and bruised Blaise behind them.

**Team 2-**

Team 2 was in the dungeons. Everyone was terrified. They had found their elf hidden under a desk in the potions classroom, but that had been the easy part. Now they were trying to find their way back to the Great Hall. A ghost with arrows sticking out of its chest and neck suddenly shot up from the floor in front of them. All four team members screamed in such high-pitched voices they could have shattered glass. Draco Malfoy fell to the floor in a dead faint.

**Team 3-**

Strange wailing noises accompanied with the sound of rattling chains broke through the stillness of the pitch-black kitchens. The twins and the two boys huddled close together, afraid of what it could be. Theodore was wrapped around Ernie's arm and was cutting off circulation.

"Theodore let go!"

Ernie received only faint whimpers in response.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I'm afraid of the dark!" wailed Theodore.

**Team 4-**

Harry, Terry, Abbie and Zacharias were chasing a house elf. They had found it hiding up in the North Tower, but it refused to come with them. Without any warning the castle floor rippled up under their feet; sending all of them to the toppling to the ground.

"Ouch!" screamed Abby as Terry's elbow made contact with her face.

"It's getting away!" wailed Harry from the bottom of the pile-up.

"This is your entire fault!" spit out Zacharias.

**Team 5-**

"Hey! The stupid elf bit me!" complained Anthony.

After having caught their elf lurking in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom; Team 5 was headed back to the Great Hall. The elf kept trying to escape and refused to cooperate with Susan, so Anthony was told to hold him.

"Just shut up and deal with it Anthony!" responded Susan, who was busy nursing her own elf bites.

**Team 6-**

Team 6 was sitting in their seats in the Great Hall, staring vacantly off into space, or defacing school property (otherwise know as doodling on the table). Having been the second group to find their elf, they had a lot of useless time on their hands.

**Team 7-**

"Can I keep him? He's so cute with his big floppy ears!" could be heard coming from Izzy's mouth. It was quickly fallowed by a chorus of frantic no's. Team 7 had been the first group back. Their house elf had been hiding in the library. This of course was the first place they had looked.

**Team 8-**

Team 8 was in the process of trying to remove Sally- Anne from the clutches of one of the knights. As they had walked past it had reached out and grabbed her, and now refused to let her go. Sally-Anne was screaming many words not suitable for children and trying to dent in its legs. She was quickly becoming hysterical. The boys were attempteing to barter with it. So far, there seemed to be little to no progress.

**Meanwhile in Crabbe land**

Crabbe was tired. He had spent and hour searching for Draco with no luck.

Deciding he was lonely, he returned to the dungeons. That was the end for that pointless adventure.

"Crabbe?"

"Yes Goyle?"

"I'm still hungry."

**To be continued…**


	10. Point Update 1

**AN: Time for a lovely boring chapter, which has no point but to update the team points. I guess you will not feel the need to review, and that is fine with me. Because this chapter is so boring I decided I could post 2 days earlier than usual.**

**-Katie4dragons**

**The House Unity Development Project**

**Chapter 10 – Point Update #1**

**Team 1-**

Teamwork- 3

Fairness- 5

Creativeness- 3

Ability to follow directions- 2

Total Points- 13

**Team 2-**

Teamwork- 0

Fairness- 5

Creativeness- 4

Ability to follow directions- 5

Total Points- 14

**Team 3-**

Teamwork- 5

Fairness- 5

Creativeness- 1

Ability to follow directions- 3

Total Points- 14

**Team 4-**

Teamwork- 1

Fairness- 4

Creativeness- 3

Ability to follow directions- 2

Total Points- 10

**Team 5-**

Teamwork- 4

Fairness- 3

Creativeness- 3

Ability to follow directions- 4

Total Points- 14

**Team 6-**

Teamwork- 5

Fairness- 5

Creativeness- 3

Ability to follow directions- 4

Total Points- 17

**Team 7-**

Teamwork- 5

Fairness- 5

Creativeness- 1

Ability to follow directions- 4

Total Points- 15

**Team 8-**

Teamwork- 5

Fairness- 4

Creativeness- 4

Ability to follow directions- 2

Total Points- 15

_Current leader- Team 6_

**An: Well that was boring. But I bet you'll like the next chapter. I was inspired by a few reviews about the "**dubiously dynamic duo**" to quote ****Team Turnip. ;)**


	11. THE ANDVENTURES OF CRABBE AND GOYLE!

**AN: This had to be my favorite chapter to write so far, being a Slytherin myself!**

**To Team Turnip: I actually do have a spreadsheet. I find it to be extremely helpful!**

**To General Public and Nine Others on the Alerts List: This is just a little side story to entertain you while I suffer through writers block. Pity me. I think many of you have been looking forward to a chapter like this dedicated to (drum roll please!) THE FANTASTIC ANDVENTURES OF CRABBE AND GOYLE!**

**Yeah, that's right; I know you're so excited you're almost peeing yourself. **

**Feel free to review. :)**

**-Katie4dragons**

**The House Unity Development Project**

**Chapter 11 - THE FANTASTIC ANDVENTURES OF CRABBE AND GOYLE!**

It was a lovely and damp evening in the Slytherin dungeons. The green light reflecting into the room cast a sickly glow on every Slytherin's face. Any second you expected one to kneel over and barf. 7th years loitered around in dark corners, putting off doing their Potions homework. Short 1st years huddled in circles around and on couches, plotting against their Gryffindor classmates. All in all it was a scene of sickening evilness that would make any respectable Slytherin's heart swell with extreme pride. The students were all aware of the fact that the 5th years were participating in some freakish game Professor Dumbledore had invented, and this did cause a few of them to vaguely wonder why Crabbe and Goyle were still living here in the dungeons.

Crabbe and Goyle were sitting in the center of the room, still commanding respect despite the clear lack of Draco. They were sitting on a green couch, staring straight ahead, and looking bored.

"Crabbe?"

"Yes, Goyle?"

"I'm hungry."

The boys decided that they must do something soon about the roaring coming from Goyle's stomach. Standing up, they forced their way through younger students to the exit. 1st year after 1st year fell over and landed face-first on the floor in their haste to get out of the way. When Crabbe and Goyle finally made it out of the dungeons, the 1st years picked them selves up off the floor and dusted off their robes. They then went back to their evil plotting.

Footsteps echoed off the stone walls as Crabbe and Goyle made their way up the stairs. Finally they made it to the first floor. They stood around stupidly, blinking in the bright candlelight. Slowly they edged towards the kitchens, keeping to the shadows like vampires. They came upon the corridor with the fruit bowl painting. Crabbe walked up to it and glanced around.

"Is it safe Goyle?"

"Yes, I don't see anyone."

Crabbe gleefully turned back to the fruit bowl and tickled the pear with much childish joy. This is something no normal Slytherin would ever do, so it was of upmost importance that no one saw them. The pear squealed in pure joy and morphed into a doorknob.

Crabbe yanked the door open and he and Goyle slipped inside. Suddenly house elves swarm at them, offering cakes and drinks. Crabbe and Goyle grabbed as much as their pudgy hands could hold. They shoveled food in their mouth on a never ending cycle, barley taking the time to inhale the necessary amount of oxygen. It was a sight that could make any one never want to touch food again.

Finally, fit to burst, the two kicked house elves out of their way and headed back to the corridor. They slinked out the door, as stealthy as murderous elephants.

Footsteps echoed down they corridor behind them. Terrified, Crabbe pulled Goyle into a broom cupboard that was conveniently located right next to them. In the cramped space Goyle was practically on top of Crabbe.

Through a crack in the door they watched as Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood passed by. Suddenly Crabbed let out a rather loud burp. Ginny and Luna stopped. They both turned to look at the cupboard apprehensively. Ginny Weasley reached out and pulled open the door.

With loud grunts Crabbe and Goyle tumbled out in a jumble of limbs. There was a scream of shock and terror, then, silence. Crabbe grunted and looked up. The Luna girl was looking down at him with her enormous eyes. After a few seconds, she spoke.

"Could you please get off my friend?"

Goyle sat up and looked at the thing he was sitting on. It gave a muffled grunt and started hitting him. Crabbe and Goyle stood up and brushed off their robes. As they left they heard Ginny screaming something about how she was now too terrified to ever open another broom cupboard.

After returning to their common room, Crabbe and Goyle returned to their favorite couch. They settled into their spots, which they sat at so often the couch now had a permanent imprint of both of their (quite large) rear ends. Burping and sighing in content, they decided to take a nap. All that exciting activity had really worn them out.


	12. Oh, What Joyous Fun!

**AN: Shout out to my pal Taylor: HI! How ya doing! Haha! ;)**

**Guess what everyone! This story has reached 1,000 hits! Whoop whoop! So people, I think I'm going to start posting every four days now from now 'till further notice. I am sorry if this greatly upsets you, but I find the holiday season to be rather stressful and busy time. zenbon zakura, your comment was most, um, amusing, for lack of better word. It made me laugh though. Read and review people!**

**-Katie4dragons**

**The House Unity Development Project**

**Chapter 12 – Oh, What Joyous Fun! **

Professor Dumbledore's plan seemed to be working, well, somewhat. But that of course was only his biased opinion. In all reality some of the students had begun to form new friendships, but in cases like Draco and Hermione's, He-who-must-not-be-named would have to grow beautiful purple hair before they became first-class friends.

**Team 1-**

Blaise was in hiding. He was currently standing on top of a toilet in the boy's bathroom, peering through a crack in the stall door. This was not where he had planed to spend his Saturday, but what can you do? Three evil girls were out for his blood, and this was the closest place to seek protection. Apparently telling a girl what you really think of her celebrity crush is a sure way to be murdered by her and her friends. He would file this fact away for later use; to be sure he never made this blunder again.

**Team 2-**

Hermione Granger had been peaceful studying in the library. Or, she was, until Draco snuck up behind her and hexed her. She jumped up from her chair and began firing spells back, laughing like a maniac. Draco was unable to control his laughter too, when he saw the look on Hermione's face as Madam Pince came running at them. The two criminals ran out of the library together, for once sharing the same thought; escape!

**Team 3-**

Theodore was coming out of the closet, literally, not figuratively. Ernie had been sitting on his bed doing a Charms essay, when he heard a strange noise coming from the armoire. He was only able to look at it for a second and process that armoires do not usually make noise, before Theodore jumped out. He looked at Ernie and screeched at the top of his lungs,

"I'm free!"

Ernie tried to remain silent, but upon seeing the look of pure ecstasy cross Theodore's face, he said what he felt had to be said.

"What the heck?"

**Team 4-**

Abbie and Terry had finally found some peace and quite. Harry and Zacharias had been at it all day, and eventually their voices had given out. Abbie and Terry were sitting on the couch in their coming room, just staring into the fire and enjoying the silence. Behind them, Harry and Zacharias were passing angry notes, or mouthing swear words at the other. It was a humorous sight.

**Team 5-**

Anthony had tears in his eyes as he stared down at the remains of his friends. Ronald Weasley was laughing evilly as he made the final move and ended the life of Anthony's last remaining hope. Suddenly rage filled Anthony's eyes. He stood up and glared down at Ronald, and in his last act of defiance, picked up the chess board, then slammed it down on Ronald's head.

**Team 6-**

Absolutely nothing interesting was happening in this common room. I'm dead serious.

**Team 7-**

This time it was Seamus with the problem. He had been practicing spell that McGonagall had given him. Somehow the girls had gotten in the way, and were now flying in whimsical circles around his head. Suddenly Izzy the Bird desired to go to the bathroom, and let one loose right over Seamus' head. He needed to find Professor McGonagall, and fast.

**Team 8-**

Sally-Anne walked back to her common room. Madam Pomfrey had given her a calming draught, and it had worked wonders. She opened the door to the room and cautiously stepped in. She looked around to make sure it was safe, and then closed the door behind herself. Out of nowhere Morag and Dean jumped up and screamed at the tops of their lungs. Sally-Anne passed out onto the floor.

**In the Slytherin Dungeons-**

Crabbe burped.

Goyle burped.

All was well.

**To be continued…**

**Attention alert email people only: I'm very sorry to have to do this, but I will be holding the next chapter hostage. I won't post it until one of the 6 of you who has not yet reviewed this story before leaves me a (pleasant) review. Please don't keep your thoughts on this story from me, I'd just love to hear what you think about it, but I can't read minds (sadly) so I won't know unless you give me a review.**

**-Katie4dragons**


	13. A Little Healthy Chaos

**AN: i recty hd da msfor tun 2 reed a fik dat wz typd lik/ dis. wil;e red/in i culd fel mi brin turnin 2 muush. h eahhha.**

**Translation: I recently had the misfortune to read a fic that was typed like this. While reading I could feel my brain turning to mush. Hahaha.**

**It was a terrifying experience. In other news, thank you everyone who reviewed! **

***hands out imaginary toast, buttered with real gratitude!* So, as promised, the next chapter is (finally) here! A huge thanks to my best friend Taylor, who helped with the idea, or more accurately, thought of it. I will now shamefully tell you that she has a fictionpress account, tater22, and that you should go check out her work.**

**I would also like to apologize in advance for the fact that I am not British. (Which some of you might have figured out when I mentioned Thanksgiving a few ANs back.) So if there are some issues with types of food and what they are called in Britain, I'm dreadfully sorry. Forgive me?**

**-Katie4dragons**

**The House Unity Development Project**

**Chapter 13 – A Little Healthy Chaos**

It was a painfully normal morning at Hogwarts thus far. No one had died, been injured beyond recognition, or had any other normal teenage problems. In other words, BORING! But, lucky for us, it didn't last long.

Everyone, with the exception of Goyle and Crabbe, was currently seated in the Great Hall. It was some ungodly hour in the morning and most of the children looked like the walking dead. Hair sticking straight up, crusty half-shut eyes, it was amazing no one had run away screaming about zombies yet. Emphasis on the **yet**.

Lavender, Mandy, and Hannah had been having a very animated conversation. Blaise was only aware of the fact that it was completely pointless, when out of nowhere, a huge glob of strawberry jelly flew towards his face. Being quite fond of his face, Blaise attempted to raise his hands to protect it from being splattered. Alas, it was too late and he instantly turned a pink red color. Blaise looked up, jelly dripping from his eyelashes. Three girls were looking back at him. Blaise saw red (literally) and picked up his cup of orange juice, and proceeded to send orange liquid flying through the air, straight at Lavender. Lavender ducked, but the juice kept going. It finally hit something, and that something was not pleased.

Draco Malfoy turned around and shoved his plate of scrambled eggs straight into Hermione Granger's face, having assumed it was her juice. Instantly all heck broke loose. Grapes were gliding, fruit juice was flying, and scones were soaring! It was madness, pure, beautiful, madness. Somehow, someone had managed to get a hold of a raw egg. Harry Potter stood stock still, with egg gunk dripping off the ends of his hair. Dean was under a table trying to get all of the oatmeal off his clothes. Lil and Neville were chucking orange slices at anything that moved.

One sound could be heard very clearly above all the screams about ruined clothing and sticky faces. Laughter. For once, the 5th years forgot about hating each other for a few seconds and just laughed with the pure joy of making a huge mess. Of course when everyone had run out of ammunition they all calmed down and sent death glares at each other. But, for a full 6 minutes Dumbledore's plan was working.

Though he'd probably never admit it, Dumbledore was the one who had been holding a jar full of strawberry jelly.

**To be continued…**


	14. Another Day, Another Game

**AN: Hello remarkable-magnificent-gorgeous people! (Don't you feel flattered?) Again, thanks to all who review! When I see a review I always get this extremely large, creepy smile that could scare even Voldemort! *gasp* I meant He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! Anyway, Team Turnip I have missed your reviews very much, please don't stay hidden for to long! :)**

**Important News!: I am very pleased to tell you, that there is now a poll on my profile! If you should ever feel the need, please go there and vote for the team you're rooting for! They'll appreciate your support! (I would too.)**

**Now this will be my last post until 2012! Have a lovely whatever it is you celebrate and a Happy New Year! See you all next year!**

**(I'm not the only one who notices that these ANs seem to be getting longer, am I?)**

**-Katie4dragons**

**The House Unity Development Project**

**Chapter 14 – Another Day, Another Game**

Once again, Professor Dumbledore's magically amplified voice rang throughout the 5th year dorms.

"I request your attention once more all you darling 5th year students! The second House Unity Development Project activity will begin shortly. Please make your way to the Great Hall and gather with your group!"

The 5th years crawled out of the various holes that they had been hiding in and headed in the general direction of the Great Hall. The walked through the doors and meandered towards their tables. Once their rear ends had been planted they sat around and stared blankly at each other, because for some unknown reason, Professor Dumbledore wasn't there to direct them. Whispers began to fly back and forth as student tried to guess where he could possibly be.

Suddenly with a poof of smoke and a deafening bang Professor Dumbledore appeared out of thin air. There were many screams and gasps from the students, and Sally-Anne fell backwards off her chair in a dead faint.

"Children! Please! Settle down!" Professor Dumbledore walked to the front of the Great Hall. He spun round to face them, forming a massive purple cloud of swirling robes behind him. He clasped his hands together and beamed down at the terrified students.

"Are you ready?" he asked gleefully.

The students looked back at him blankly, when were they ever ready for this torture?

Completely oblivious to the lack of response, Professor Dumbledore carried on.

"Terrific!" More like terrible. "We'll get started right away then! Please attach yourself with your group and head downward to the kitchens! See you there!" And with a wave and another loud bang Professor Dumbledore was gone.

The 5th years stood up and headed outwards, precisely as the headmaster had instructed. Dean and Morag both reached down and took one of Sally-Anne's wrist's and dragged her out into the corridor with the other students. Zacharias stepped to the front of the group and began to let the rest of the 5th years to the kitchen.

"What do you think we are Zacharias? Idiots?" yelled half the students, "We know were the kitchens are, we go to school here too, you know."

With a scowl on his face Zacharias slinked back into the crowd.

"Alright! I'll lead!" and with that Harry Potter lead the way to the kitchens. When they reached the fruit bowl painting he reached out and tickled the pear like crazy. Swinging the door wide open he gestured for the others to go before himself. On his way past Zacharias made sure to give him the dirtiest look he could muster. Harry responded with a smirk that could have rivaled Draco Malfoy's.

They all walked in – and instantly stopped. The house elves were missing. To add to the feeling of foreboding that was in the air, there was exactly enough aprons for each student, laid out in eight different spots. From this the students gathered what the upcoming task would be and all groaned out loud. This was going to be just fan-fricking-tastic.

**To be continued… **


	15. Horror in the Kitchen

**AN: Happy 2012 all of you awesome people!**

**Team Turnip it was great to hear from you again! **

**Thank you Wizard Way! **

**So without further ado, activity two! (See that rhyme Team Turnip?) :)**

**(This activity was largely inspired by the fact that I HATE anything to do with cooking.)**

**Once again, I am not British, so if there is a problem with types of food and how to make them…so sorry. Blame Google. Or the fact I hate cooking. **

**-Katie4dragons**

**The House Unity Development Project**

**Chapter 15 – Horror in the Kitchen**

Professor Dumbledore directed the eight different teams to their designated areas with much unneeded waving of his arms, nearly decapitating a terrified Susan. Once everyone was at their stations he walked around and handed a slip of paper to each group.

Each slip had a different food on it.

"Headmaster?" asked Dean "What is this for?"

"Why you will be cooking dinner for the rest of the school of course Dean, without magic!"

This proclamation was met with a stunned silence.

After about five minutes of no one talking Professor Dumbledore asked them politely to 'get to work or the rest of the school would starve', then in a flash he was gone.

**Team 1-**

Blaise looked at his slip: Mashed Potatoes. He let out a sigh of relief. That should be easy enough. He turned to the girls to find one already hard at work.

Lavender was busy pounding the living crap out of a pile of unpeeled potatoes with her fists.

"Um, Lavender?"

"Yes, Blaise?"

"I don't think that's how you do it. I think you're supposed to peel them first, and not mash them with your fists."

Lavender looked at him. "Well duh. I know that."

"Then why are you doing it this way?" Blaise was majorly confused.

"Revenge Blaise, revenge." She replied with an evil smile.

Blaise rolled up his sleeves and happily joined her, as the other two girls looked on with disgust.

**Team 2-**

"Seriously?" scoffed Hermione. "He wants us to make_ carrots_? You don't have to cook to do that! You just have to wash, peel, and slice them."

Draco wrinkled his nose up in distaste. "Well you girls wash, peel, _and_ slice them then, I'll supervise!"

Lisa and Hermione were both about to strangle him when Justin voiced his opinion.

"Why don't the girls do the washing, and us boys will do the peeling and cutting?"

Hermione and Lisa nodded, and Hermione slapped her hand over Draco's mouth before he could protest having to do actual work.

About five minutes later there was a shriek from Draco Malfoy's mouth.

"Ah! I'm going to die!" was followed by a

"No you won't you idiot. Its just a little cut." from Justin.

This was closely followed by Hermione screeching something about now he knew what house elves had to go through. Draco chucked a carrot at her head.

**Team 3- **

Ernie had absolutely no clue what his group was making. The only thing he was aware of was that it involved knifes, and the girls were currently holding them. Suddenly Padma turned to him, still holding the knife. Ernie squealed and hid behind Theodore. Theodore turned to Padma and shrugged. Ernie must have some serious problems.

**Team 5-**

Pansy Parkinson was standing still, dripping with gravy. Susan was in the process of trying to wipe it off of her while Anthony apologized profusely. Apparently he had confused her with Ronald while the two were having a small reenactment of the food fight that had taken place a few days before. Ron was standing behind him laughing hysterically.

**Team 6-**

Team six was bored. Lil was lying on top of the counter taking a nap. Neville was going over sloppily written notes for an upcoming Charms test. Michael and Millicent were having a discussion about how crazy Professor Dumbledore was.

"I mean," said Michael "Who really would put us in charge of _water_ for Merlin's sake?"

**Team 7-**

Izzy, Seamus, and Myrisa had just learned something new. After reading their card (Pumpkin Juice) they had gone to the cupboards and pulled out a pumpkin. Then they tried to fit it in a juicer. They learned that juicers are smaller than pumpkins for a reason, and that trying to force one in will make the juicer break. Not just a simple crack, but more like shattering into a gazillion pieces.

**Team 8-**

Dean and Morag were making some sort of stew while Sally-Anne called out instructions. Suddenly they heard her yell something that sounded like 'No wait, not that!' but it was too late.

…

BOOM!

…

Suddenly everyone was screaming and trying to make it to the exit as a fog filled the kitchen. There was much pushing and shoving. Dean and Morag could be seen pulling Sally-Anne out by her ankles.

There was something about the fog that was slightly… off. To the students it seemed to be almost… alive.

**Meanwhile at the Slytherin table…**

"Crabbe?"

"Yes, Goyle?'

"Why is the food taking so long to get here?"

"I don't know Crabbe. Those house elves must be on strike."

**To be continued…**

**Important News!:  I am very pleased to tell you, that there is now a poll on my profile! If you should ever feel the need, please go there and vote for the team you're rooting for! They'll appreciate your support! (I would too.)**


	16. Harry is a Hero! Zacharias is a Zero!

**AN: Wow, long time, no update… so sorry you guys, but life has decided that there are more important things than Fanfiction. I somehow managed to find time to update today, miraculously. (Semester exams require lots of work and time, you know.) So anyway this fic got pushed away for a while and I only had time to do some drabbles. Forgive me? :(**

**SapninSkid: Hello, and thank you very much. I'm not really sure where I got the idea. I was just thinking one day about how Dumbledore should have helped bridge the gap between Gryffindors and Slytherins when I got an idea for some sort of house unity project. And somehow this …um… somewhat random story was born.**

**Or something like that.**

**Actually now that I think about it, this was supposed to be a somewhat serious Dramione. **

**Oh well.**

**:) Thanks to all who review… because you guys rock!**

**-Katie4dragons**

**The House Unity Development Project**

**Chapter 16 – Harry is a Hero! Zacharias is a Zero!**

The children at Hogwarts all knew that Professor Dumbledore was elderly and crazy, but they never thought that he wouldn't notice if four of his students went missing. But they did, and he didn't.

Shortly after arriving in the kitchens, one Harry James Potter and one Zacharias Something Smithhad gotten into another heated argument. Not that this was anything new. It was yet another argument about the fact that Harry was under the delusion that he was far better than Zacharias at being awesome. Of course it was only natural that Zacharias disagreed with him.

Well, they had decided that they would go back out into the corridor while Professor Dumbledore was busy with the rest of the class. Abbie and Terry had somewhat reluctantly followed, just incase things got out of had and someone needed help moving a body. It was extremely likely, knowing these two like they did.

The two idiotic teenage boys had only been firing spells at each other for about fifteen minutes when the floor suddenly shook beneath their feet. A loud BOOM echoed down the corridor. Abbie and Terry both suddenly woke up with a start and leaped up off the floor.

"What was that?" asked Zacharias, putting down his wand.

"I sense danger!" replied Harry Potter, smirking as he turned around and ran towards the noise. "And I love danger!"

Zacharias, not one to be left behind, took off after him.

Groaning, Terry and Abbie began to follow the reckless boys back to the kitchens.

Upon arriving by the kitchen door, Terry and Abbie were met with a terrifying sight. All of their other class mates were standing around outside of it, looking as if they had all just seen the most awful thing on Earth. Dean and Morag were standing over Sally-Anne trying to wake her back up.

Abbie ran up to Susan, "Susan! Have you seen Harry or Zacharias?" she pleaded urgently.

Susan pointed a shaking finger towards to kitchen door. "They went in. Harry was screaming something about his 'love of danger' and Zacharias was yelling about how he was 'also a reckless fool'."

"What happened in there Susan?"

"I don' know!" she shriek hysterically. "Something blew up, and then there was this… this… smoke monster thing!" she cried out, tears running down her face.

Anthony walked up and put his arm around the sobbing girl and spoke to her.

"Hey, it's okay Susan. I'm sure that if it kills them it will be quick and painless."

This didn't have the desired effect; Susan sobbed harder.

Terry came up along side Abbie.

"There's nothing we can do right now, the door won't open. We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

**Meanwhile, Inside the Kitchens…**

"Die, you demon beast! Die!" screamed Harry Potter, firing spell after spell at the smoke monster. Zacharias was also firing spells, but neither boy seemed to be making progress.

Finally, by some happy mistake, Harry Potter managed to fire a spell that sucked the smoke into his wand. While Zacharias looked on with envy, Harry did a ridiculous victory dance that involved much more fist-pumping and booty-shaking then Zacharias wanted to see, or needed to for that matter.

When the two boys finally emerged from the kitchen, they were met with many cries of joy and relief from their fellow students. Harry bowed and waved for all of them, enjoying the attention.

"Did you kill it Harry?" yelled out Ron.

"Of course I did! And all by myself too!" he exclaimed.

The 5th years cheered and lifted Harry up onto their shoulders. They carried him back to the 5th year corridor, chanting his name and asking for his autograph. Sally-Anne was being dragged along by Morag.

Zacharias was left standing alone by the kitchen doors.

**AN: Poor, poor Zacharias… :'(**


	17. Point Update 2

**AN: Time for team points, yippee!**

**Wow, shortest author note ever. :)**

**-Katie4dragons**

**The House Unity Development Project**

**Chapter 17 – Point Update #2**

**Team 1-**

Teamwork- 5

Fairness- 2

Creativeness- 3

Ability to follow directions- 0

Total Points- 10

**Team 2-**

Teamwork- 1

Fairness- 3

Creativeness- 2

Ability to follow directions- 5

Total Points- 11

**Team 3-**

Teamwork- 5

Fairness- 5

Creativeness- 3

Ability to follow directions- 3

Total Points- 16

**Team 4-**

Awarded the full 20 points for defeating the smoke monster

**Team 5-**

Teamwork- 3

Fairness- 3

Creativeness- 3

Ability to follow directions- 3

Total Points- 12

**Team 6-**

Teamwork- 5

Fairness- 5

Creativeness- 1

Ability to follow directions- 5

Total Points- 16

**Team 7-**

Teamwork- 5

Fairness- 5

Creativeness- 1

Ability to follow directions- 1

Total Points- 12

**Team 8-**

Teamwork- 5

Fairness- 4

Creativeness- 3

Ability to follow directions- 0

Total Points- 12

Current leader when all points are totaled- Team 6

**Important News!:  Hey all you awesome people, go to my profile and vote for the team you're rooting for! It'll only take five seconds of your time, and I would love to know!**


	18. A Manhunt to Remember

**AN: I'm back! Hello all you lovely people! (Doesn't that just make your day?)**

**You know that poll on my profile? It has… wait for it… 2 votes!**

**I'm ashamed, tsk tsk. **

**I probably won't be updating regularly for a while… sad, I know.**

**Anyway, enjoy, and then go review! And maybe go vote too –wink wink, nudge nudge ;)**

**-Katie4dragons **

**The House Unity Development Project**

**Chapter 18 – A Manhunt to Remember**

Blaise Zabini was missing. His three female roommates had been talking nonstop about makeup and other distinctly girly things for the past five hours. This was not something Blaise wished to participate in, so he had slipped out of the room when no one was looking. The girls only noticed he was gone after Draco Malfoy had come looking for him. After asking the girls for help finding him and being bluntly refused, Draco decided to do the only thing one can do in a situation like this. He formed a search party. He managed to gather every fifth year boy into the corridor and then began to speak.

"Hello, listen up everyone, Blaise Zabini is missing and-," he was rudely cut off by none other than Harry Potter.

"Ok everyone! Blaise is missing! I will lead this search party so we can find him!" he smirked at the smiling crowd. That is, everyone but Draco and Zacharias. They were looking ready to murder him.

The boys started their search on the top floor and worked their way down. They banged open the door to every classroom screaming Blaise's name. This resulted in them scaring the living daylights out of a class of second year Hufflepuffs, one of whom needed to be carried down to the hospital wing. While on the second floor the boys got lost, but of course, boys being boys, they all refused to ask for directions.

After an hour the boys finally came upon a downwards staircase, and they all happily ran down it. When they reached the ground floor Harry threw open the doors and walked outside.

"Come on you guys! Let's search the grounds!"

First, they made their way over to the lake. The boys managed to go about fifteen minutes before anything happened. While walking around the edge of the lake, for some unknown reason, Seamus had fallen in. Draco had been standing next to him at the time, but adamantly denied pushing him. Liar.

The boys decided that Blaise was more than likely dead, and that Hermione would probably be able to help them find the body. They all made their way to the library, because that's were Hermione usually was. Shocking, we know.

As Ron pushed open the doors he saw Hermione sitting at a table and walked over with Harry following behind him. The other boys claimed that they were allergic to libraries and left as fast as they could without running. Ron and Harry explained the situation to Hermione.

"You two are idiots," she responded without looking up from her book, "He's right over there." She pointed a finger in a direction behind the two boys.

Both spun around and were met with a shocking sight.

Blaise Zabini was flirting with Ginny Weasley.

The horror!

Ron and Harry jumped up and ran over to Ginny, pushing Blaise down onto the floor. Harry scowled at him and pulled out his wand. Pointing it straight at Blaise's face he spoke.

"You stay away from her! I don't like her now because I'm an adolescent and with every new week the girl I like changes, but this was _my_ first fan girl so you can't have her! I will kill you in a jealous rage, even if I'm totally oblivious to the fact that I will someday fall in love with her!"

Blaise crawled away back to his room with Harry and Ron following behind. A very confused Ginny Weasley made her way back to Gryffindor Tower, and Hermione Granger finished reading Hogwarts, A History, for the millionth time.

**Meanwhile in Crabbe and Goyle land…**

"Crabbe! I think I see people! Out there, by the lake!"

"Are those fifth years?"

"Yes, I think they are!"

A look of shock passed over Crabbe's face.

"Are they real?"

**To be continued…**


	19. Peace and Quiet is Way Overrated

**AN: *shakes head at silly readers* … Ok guys, sometimes I worry about you. You know that poll, well, half of you voted for Crabbe and Goyle. I hate to break it to you… but they're not a team… *shakes head and giggles* you people make me laugh!**

**This chapter was lovingly co written by tater22 (Taylor) from Fictionpress. Go there and look at her work. Please? :)**

**In other news: Bribery! It's the latest craze! If you review, I will….**

**Will…**

**Will…**

**Ummm…**

**Yeah, I got nothing. **

**But you could still review.**

**Just saying.**

**;)**

**-Katie4dragons**

**The House Unity Development Project**

**Chapter 19 – Peace and Quiet is Way Overrated**

It was just another lovely day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sun was shinning, the owls were chirping, and the thestrals were scaring the living daylights out of the poor little first years.

And once again, Sally-Anne was in the hospital wing. She had grown quite accustomed to the place, as she was here almost every day. She was prone to fainting, so Dean and Morag were constantly dragging her down here by her ankles.

Currently, she was not the only patient. Blaise was occupying the bed next to hers. He had been admitted earlier that day by his dear friend Draco Malfoy. Draco was very concerned by Blaise's mental state and believed the Hospital Wing was the best place for him to be.

Blaise was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, and talking to his hands. Somehow he had managed to place a spell on them so that they could return the conversation.

Sally-Anne was beginning to become concerned for her safety when the hands had started discussing possible ways to strangle people. Or more specifically, people in the bed next to theirs.

Suddenly, the doors were thrown wide open and five people stumbled into the room. The three females instantly headed for Blaise's bed and swarmed upon him like a pack of rabid bumblebees.

Blaise's hands instantly began attacking them, screaming obscenities. The girls then screamed bloody murder and Lavender began to beat the hands back with her purse.

The two boys who had arrived with the girls, however, walked over to see Sally-Anne.

"Hello Sally-Anne, how are you?" asked Dean.

"I'm next to him!" she said pointing over at Blaise, whose hands at this moment were currently attempting to rip out Lavender Brown's hair. "How do you think I am?"

"Wonderful?"

"No!" she shrieked, "I want him out! Out, out, out! He's driving me mad!"

All three of their heads turned to look at the crazy person next to Sally-Anne. The other two girls had escaped, but he was still managing to hold onto Lavender. She was in the process of trying to claw his eyes out.

Dean and Morag rushed over and managed to pull her free from Blaise's grip. Lavender gave one more scream and ran out of the Hospital Wing, trying desperately to cover up the newly-formed bald spots.

Blaise looked down at his hands, and seeing the wad of hair in them, promptly started shrieking. Dean and Morag lifted him up out of the bed and carried him into the hall after Lavender.

They turned back to Sally-Anne, clearly expecting to be thanked for getting rid of Blaise. Instead they were met with an anguished cry.

"_What did you do?"_

The two boys looked at each other, not comprehending what she was so upset about. Sally-Anne threw them a glare that could have killed even a basilisk. She pointed an accusing finger at the boys.

"You set a crazy person free! Do you know how many lives you've jeopardized?"

Dean and Morag's face suddenly turned white. Both raced out the doors, desperate to catch Blaise before he could harm anyone, or worse, himself.

Sally-Anne looked at the bed next to hers.

"Oh dear, this is not good."

…

**Meanwhile in Crabbe and Goyle's Land of Wonders…**

Crabbe and Goyle were in the library researching ways to trap ghosts.

We know, shocking.

We weren't even aware they could read.

Yet there they were.

"Crabbe?"

"Yes, Goyle?"

"I can't understand what this says."

"I think you're holding the book upside down."

"Oh."

**To be continued… **


End file.
